HARRY BECOMES A GIRL AND FALLS IN LOVE WITH RON AND DRACO
by tumorofpassion69
Summary: A charming love story to enchant all ages- NY Times! Fem! RonxHarryxDraco... DONT DRINK HERMIONE'S POTIONS!


BECKY IS BACK BITCHES! DID YOU GUYESs MISS ME WHILE I WAS GONEEE? THIS NEW SSTORY IS GREAT! 10/10! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT WITH MY OTHER STORYIES! YOU SHOULD CHECK THEM OUT!

Hermione always liked making new potions. Her newest potion was one that was suppose to make someone blow rainbow bubbles out of their noses.

Ron rolled his eyes, he had seen enough, and tried enough of Hermione's potions to know where this was going to go. he brought his ginger eyes to Harry, "Your turn mate."

Harry groaned, "I really don't want to," he said in his hot, masculine, manly, british voice, "Last time I had cat ears for a month!"

"At least the cat ears made you popular with the girls! Remember when I took the potion that made me old!"

They both had a flashback about when Ron was old. He looked like worn out, rusty, smelly, parchment paper. His teeth are yellow, and his hair is all gone. It was a very bad, gross, smell. Harry did not like only people. They made him uncomfortable.

He especially didn't like his grandfather Joe. He smelt like old mothballs. And was not attractive to the eyes at all.

But this isn't about Joe right now, Harry thought.

"GUYS TRY THIS POTION!"

The shrieking of Hermione did not make Harry want to go any more, but he did anyway. "What's it this time, Hermione?"

"This one is great," he shuddered at her voice, "It makes you see everything much, much, much clearer!"

"Great," he groaned angrily, "Let me have it."

He brought the glass to his cold, trembling lips to the rim of the frigid glass. The liquid felt cold in his lips, that were trembling passively. He felt….. pleasure. It felt great. His insides felt fuzzy and happy and great and all around sunshiney.

Herman looked scared at Harry. "Harry?" She talked to me like she didn't recognize me. She was right though, everything did seem better from the sight point of view.

"Good job Hermione!" I was caught off guard by my own voice, "WHAT A SECOND! AM I A GIRL?"

"I'M SORRY HARRY!"

HE FELT HIS CHEST….. HE HAd…. BOOBS. He wanted to feel them more, but some reason they had less charm than they did when they weren't attached to him.

"Harry what's going on in here?"

And then, Ron came in. I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was sparkly and unlike I had ever seen it before. He was perfect. And beautiful. His cascading red hair perfectly framed his vibrant ginger face and his eye. OMFG they were just perfect. I love him. I know that I love him. What else could this be.

I pushed Hermione out of the way to get to the hot girl next to Hermione. "YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Harry had to act cool, "Ron its me." Even though he was feeling the same for him except he replaced women with man,

"OMG HARRY?" Ron seriously questioned whether he was still getting fuzzy from his best friend… but then he looked at the boobs, "I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Then…. DRACO CAME IN. "WHat in the Hell are you idiots doing in her-" He looked at Harry, "WHO ARE YOU BEAUTIFUL LADY!"

Harry looked at Draco… HE WAS ALSO BEAUTIFUL.

A love triangle had begun. He couldn't choose. He loved both of them. "Come with me," he commanded both men, taking each one by the pale hands. Draco's was warm, Ron's was cold like ice cream.

I need you two to complete on who will love me!" Harry mumbled.

Both men nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, first contest. Best Kisser!"

Without warning Draco was frenching me with the passion of eros! It was great. I was happy.

Then Ron was kissing me. It was different, a little sloppier, but sitll nice. And then…. BOTH WERE KISSING ME /

IT WAS AMAZING. Ron would brush his lips against my neck, and Draco would take command of my lips.

Everything was going great when…. "See I told you there was inappropriate stuff!" IT WAS SNAPE. AND HE HAD DOBBY AND DUMBLEDORE AND MY GRANDPA JOE!

Dobby started to cry.

Grandpa got all blushy in the face

"Now young lady who are you?" Dumbledore was smiling, yet looked sternly stern.

I gulped, "I am….

I thought of a new name…

"Harriet!"

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I AM REALLY GETTING GOOD AT THIS!

LOVE,

BECKY!


End file.
